


A Star Wars Moment

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, Angels are Dicks, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson kissed Dean Smith.  Then the angels returned their memories.</p>
<p>Awkward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Wars Moment

Sam had been in the process of being escorted to the front desk by Security when the mind-whammy dissolved.

One moment he'd been Sam Wesson, ex-tech support minion, thinking of calling his former boss, Dean Smith, to ask him out on an official date.

The next moment he was Sam Winchester, and he'd accidentally kissed his own brother.

With tongue.

If he hadn't been under escort, he might have stopped at the men's room to wash his mouth out. Instead, he headed back to where they'd left the Impala, three weeks ago.

Dean was already there. He'd pulled his battered leather jacket on over the clothes he'd been wearing at the office, and was inventorying the contents of the trunk.

"Everything's there. And I guess they sent Castiel or somebody to feed the meter."

"This was the angels?"

"Yeah. Wanted to give me some George Bailey number on how being a hunter is awesome and in my blood and so much better than being a corporate douchebag."

"Repair the tool after you nearly break it."

"Pretty much." He scrubbed his hand over his face. 

"Look, we should probably talk about -- "

Dean pointed to the Impala. "In."

Sam sighed, and flopped into the passenger seat. Dean got behind the wheel.  
"What happened between us -- we didn't know." Sam sighed. "It doesn't have to be this big awkward thing, it was an accident."

"Sam. You always do this. You want some chick-flick moment where we talk about our feelings. I say, let this be a Star Wars moment.

"What?"

"You know, Return of the Jedi, Princess Leia didn't sit around processing her feelings about how she accidentally kissed her brother because of their deeply felt but grossly misinterpreted sibling bond. Instead, she got off her ass and took out the shield generator so that Lando Calrissian could destroy the Death Star and bring about the fall of the Empire."

"So you're Luke Skywalker, now?"

"No, I'm the badass sibling, so I'm Leia. You're the whiny little bitch, so you're Luke. I mean look at you, you've even got the hair."

Sam laughed, feeling the awkward tension in his chest dissolve. "You're right," he said. "I think you'd look good with cinnamon buns taped to your head."

"Forget the cinnamon buns. I've spent the last three weeks eating salads and detoxing. I need some damn bacon!"


End file.
